


Danganronpa / Guys and dolls

by Genoscissors



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guys and dolls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Answering the question no one asked: what would happen if the Danganronpa characters were in '20s New York? The idea suddenly came to me and I decided to write it.





	1. Opening

'-And that is why I stand here, to appeal to all you sinners to stop your wicked ways and...' Angie Yonaga realised that no one was paying attention to her speech, and began to lose hope. 'We are located at... prayer meeting on Thursday...' The rest of the mission comforted her as they left, and went to the next street to appeal there.  
'Angie is such a nice doll. If only she wasn't caught up in the mission she would be a fine catch.' Said Leon, watching them leave.  
'No guy could get close to her anyway, not with Tenko around.' Replied Kaito, knowing all too well what would happen if someone tried to flirt with the members of the mission. 'Anyway, has he found a place yet?' He was referring to Naegi Makoto's crap game, illegal, but a good time.  
'No he hasn't, but soon-' He stopped noticing the arrival of two officers, not the people you would want at a game. 'Ah hello! Kyoko Kirigiri and Saihara Shuichi, detectives of the NYPD. See Kaito? Detectives.' Not even he was dumb enough to miss this hint.  
'Cut the crap boys, where is Naegi Makoto?' Her stern gaze pierced through the guys, understanding everything about them from just a glance.  
'And which Naegi would you be referring too?'  
'The Naegi who runs the crap game, who you rustle up customers for.'  
'You can tell him he won't find a place for the game, because Miss Kirigiri will be watching them.' Saihara taunted. For a rookie, he was a good detective, and Kirigiri appreciated having him as a partner.

As if on cue, Naegi wandered towards them, in such a daze that he didn't notice the detectives. 'I'm having a tremendous problem fellas. That lousy Kirigiri is-'  
'What was that about Miss Kirigiri?'  
'Oh hello Shuichi.' He was taken aback by a sudden realisation that she was right in front of him. 'There are plenty of lousy Kirigiri's, so don't think I was talking about you.'  
'Good luck Makoto, I'm watching you.' With that, she turned and left, leaving Saihara running after her.  
'Good luck my ass. None of the regular places will take the game. I went to the Kazuichi garage, but he wants 1000 dollars up front, in cash, and 1000 I don't have. I don't even have enough to buy Sayaka an anniversary present.'  
'How many years is it now?'  
'We've been engaged 14 years.'  
'I'm sure you can do something, you gotta. All the high players are in town. Byakuya Togami is here!'  
'Rantaro Amami!'  
'Komaeda just inherited money from his parents, he wants to join too!'  
'We are not inviting Komaeda again. Remember last time? Anyway, I know these people are here! But where can we have the game?'

After racking their brains for a while, they had still come up with nothing, except finding a way to make $1000 in one day.  
'Hey.' They looked up to see Celestia Ludenberg 'where's the game?' And Naegi saw his chance.  
'How long you in town for?'  
'I'm flying to Havana for dinner tomorrow, but apart from that I'm free.'  
'Havana huh?'


	2. Opening

Celestia Ludenberg, a woman infamous for her ridiculous bets. Betting on how far one could kick a cheesecake, or how fast an ant could run. She could win anything, and she was in New York to win big. She eagerly awaited the crap game, run by Naegi Makoto. However, He was in a dilemma too. He couldn't find a place to hold the game, and the only place wanted $1000 in advance. He needed cash and quick, so he decided to make an impossible bet with Celestia.

'So you're going to Havana tomorrow evening? Why aren't you taking a doll with you?' Naegi had his own doll, Sayaka Maisono. They had been engaged for 14 years, but they never had enough money to tie the knot. He hoped that this crap game would be his chance.  
'A doll? I could take any doll I wanted to, but I don't like permanent romances.' Naegi spotted his chance, and swiped.  
'Any doll? Will you make a bet on that? A thousand bucks you can take a doll of my choosing to Havana?'  
'Name the girl and it's a deal.' Naegi saw the mission band marching nearby, and pointed to its leader, Angie Yonaga.  
'I name her.'  
Celestia cursed silently, knowing she had been tricked. Mission dolls were the hardest type, and this one looked particularly deadly. But Celestia Ludenberg never lost a bet, and she would win this one too.

Angie Yonaga stood in the entrance to the mission, hoping to receive repenting sinners, but none ever came. Her branch of the mission would be shut down unless she made progress, and the prayer meeting in two days time was her last chance. The rest of the mission were losing hope, and had gone to bed, only she and Tenko were there. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door,  
'Do you take sinners here?'  
'Yes ma'am! Nice to meet you, I am Sister Angie. Can I help you today?'  
Celestia began her act, clutching at her chest, almost crying, she proclaimed 'My heart is heavy with sin. My wicked friends made me a gambler, and I want to get out. I saw this place, and such a pretty doll-' this got her a suspicious look from Angie 'I mean such a beautiful lady, running this place. I want-'  
'Well we can certainly help you there. Tenko, can you make some coffee please?' 

After she had left, Celestia approached Angie, who remained oblivious.  
'We have a big prayer meeting on Thursday, and you should really come! Here are some pamphlets you should read.' Celestia took the pamphlets, and decided they couldn't be useful.  
'Hey, I want to talk to you more than just that. How about I take you out for dinner?' Angie realised that she meant a date, and decided to end the conversation.  
'I d not think that will be necessary. If there is nothing else you want, I must be off to another urgent appointment, another sinner who wants help.'  
'No way. No one comes here, this mission is failing. I can help you, so please have dinner with-'  
'You aren't really here to repent are you?'  
'I'm a sinner.'  
'You're a liar.'  
'Lyings a sin. Anyway-'  
'This conversation is over, please leave.'  
'Coffee's here!' Tenko entered again, preventing Angie from continuing her insults.

'Thank you Tenko.' And they drank in an awkward silence.


	3. (I love you) A bushel and a peck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on Naegi x Sayaka. I will try and alternate between the two couples throughout the story.

'Hello Naegi!' As soon as Celestia had made the bet and wandered off to the mission, Sayaka appeared. As the lead singer and dancer of the Hot Box girls, she got very few breaks, but she loved spending them with her fiancé.  
'Darling, how's your cold? Don't push yourself too hard.'  
'It's much better now. Happy anniversary Naegi.' She handed him a small box, which Naegi quickly opened. 'I hope you like it.'  
'A belt! How did you know I needed a new one?' He was also given a card, 'Sugar is sweet, so is jelly, so put this belt around your belly. That's wonderful, thank you. I was going to get you a beautiful ring, with a ruby in the centre.'  
'Oh, you shouldn't have.'  
'I didn't. I'm sorry, one day I will have enough money for our marriage, and any wonderful gifts you want. So please, stick with me a little longer.' He embraced her.  
'And when that happens you'll stop the crap game?'  
'Of course my dear.'

After seeing Sayaka, he became more determined than ever to hold the game, so he decided to call Soda's garage and reserve the spot.  
'Hello Soda, I'm here to talk about the-' becoming wary of a certain detective's presence, he lowered his voice 'the, you know...'  
'The what?'  
'The crap game' he whispered.  
'The what?'  
'The crap game' he whispered, a little louder this time.  
'Wait a moment, I got a customer.' Naegi heard several explosions on the phone. 'That'll be 8 dollars please. What about the game?'  
'Can I use your place?'  
'If I get one thousand bucks.'  
'I'll get it tomorrow.'  
'Then call me tomorrow.'  
'Soda, you've known me for a long time-'  
'That's why I want it in advance.'  
'I will get you the money tomorrow. Bye.'  
'Goodbye.'

He then went to the Hot Box, just in time to watch Sayaka's final performance of the evening - A bushel and a peck. However, his phone call with Soda had left him in a bad mood, and he couldn't wait to see Sayaka again.  
'Hello darling.'  
'What are you reading now? You're becoming a bookworm.'  
'This is a book my doctor gave me. I thought my cold might have been because of my dancing, but he said it may be due to psychology.'  
'You haven't got that have you?'  
'Naegi, this is the psychology of why girls do certain things.'  
'Like how a certain type of doll wouldn't go for a certain type of guy?'  
'No matter what a fellow does, you can't be sure that a girl won't go for him.'  
'Yeah.' Despite this, he was sure Angie would reject Celestia. There was no way she wouldn't, right?

'Hey, next week, I'll get a raise. Maybe we can get married soon?'  
'That's wonderful darling.'  
'I'm worried about my mother though.'  
'What about her? Is something wrong?'  
'Naegi, there's something I have to tell you. About my mother.' He nervously awaited her response, and hoped that it wasn't too upsetting.  
'She thinks we're already married, people don't wait that long over where she lives.'  
'Really? Wow. I hope we can have that some day too.'  
'There's more, we had a son, and a daughter, and-'  
'What's the total?'  
'Five children. She believes in large families you know.'  
'So what happens when we meet her? What do we do with these children?'  
'Let's get married for real.'  
'I would love that, but I don't have the money, and I don't want to rely on your dancing either.'  
'Ok. I'll wait.'

As they were about to kiss, Sayaka's fellow dancer, Ibuki, burst in.  
'Anyone seen an earring? I lost one of mi- Naegi!' She stormed over to him. 'I can't believe you! I was gonna go on this date tomorrow night, but my man left me for your crap game. Are you going to apologise or what?' Sayaka was saddened by the mention of the game, and as Ibuki bombarded Naegi, she silently left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise there is actually a character in Guys and Dolls called Angie, but nevermind.  
> I reread the chapter and realise I wrote Nathan instead of Naegi a few times. Whoops


	4. Guys and dolls

'I think if you want to find sinners, you should go at night. You might end up having an all night session against the devil.'  
'That does sound like a good suggestion, thank you Sister Celes!' Tenko was oblivious to her true reasons for being there, and was having a pleasant conversation.  
'Why thank you.' And they continued to Angie's dismay.

Angie and Celestia were standing in silence, Tenko having left for bed. Angie was on the verge of telling Celestia to leave when the gambler suddenly spoke. 'Hey that sign is wrong. It's Isaiah, not proverbs.'  
The sign had been made by Angie, and she was sure it was right. 'No, it's definitely Proverbs.' But she picked up her bible, just to make sure.  
'No peace unto the wicked. - Isaiah, chapter 57 verse 22.' She heard Angie slam the bible shut behind her. 'Isaiah?'  
'Isaiah.'  
'You never know what information will be useful. I must have read the bible 12 times by now.'  
'12 times?'  
'It's a good book. I once won $5000 on Genesis 6:6.'

'You aren't here to repent.'  
'No one is here to repent.' Celestia wandered over to Angie, causing her to back away. 'This mission is a failure, but I can help you. I bet I can fill this place with sinners.'  
'I don't bet.'  
'I can make a deal. Your meeting on Thursday? I'll fill it with a dozen genuine sinners.'  
'And what's my end?'  
'Have dinner with me.'  
'Why would you want that?'  
'I'm hungry. I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow, the plane takes 5 hours to get to Havana.'  
'Havana?'  
'I know a nice place. Come on, it'll be worth it.'  
'Goodbye Miss Ludenburg.'  
'Really? I wonder what type of person would appeal to you.'  
'They will not be a gambler. When I meet him, I'll know. God will let me know.'  
'May I kiss you goodbye?' She was slapped by Angie. 'I'll be back again if you want to go at the other cheek. If you change your mind about the deal then tell me.'

'Watcha looking at Leon?'  
'Celestia was following Angie, but she gave her a look that would cool off a moose.'  
'So she won't take her to Havana then.'  
'Kaito, she couldn't take the doll to New Rochelle. The thousand is Naegi's for sure. Where is he anyway, we need to collect customers.'  
'Sayaka is mad at him again. She doesn't like he game.'  
'He's been holding the games for 15 years, she can get over it.'  
They thought that Celestia would lose the bet, but they were wrong.

Around lunch, the Mission returned to their building, tired and unsuccessful. Angie kept nervously glancing around to see if Celestia was still following them. 'We finally lost her.'  
'Maybe you should have paid some attention to her.' Said Himiko, another member of the mission.  
'She attended every meeting we had this morning. She must be interested in our work.'  
'We do need sinners after all.' With Tenko and Himiko talking, Angie couldn't get a word in. Only she knew Celestia's true intentions, and she knew they were better off without her.  
'By the way, you spoke beautifully this morning.'  
'No I didn't. This mission is done for, I'm a failure.'  
'You're right about that.' Said a familiar voice.  
'General Ikusaba! I didn't know you were in town.' Mukuro was the co-head of the mission company as a whole, and she had lost all hope in Angie.  
'I don't have much time, but my sister and I have decided to close this branch of the mission.'  
'No you can't! Angie has worked so hard here.'  
'We're having a big prayer meeting tomorrow.'  
'But will anyone turn up?'  
'I assure you they will.' Angie turned to see her least favourite person, the person who may just turn out to be their saviour. 'I am Celestia Ludenburg, former sinner. I want to make a deal.'  
'And what would that be?'  
'I assure you, this place will be full of sinners tomorrow, as long as Angie agrees with me. If there are over 10 people present, will you reconsider the closing down of this mission?' She smirked at Angie, knowing that she would have no choice but to go to Havana now.  
'Yes, there will be people there.'  
'If there are 10 people here, we will not close the mission. You have my word on that.'  
'Thank you general!' The rest of the mission were confused as to what they could do, but Angie decided she had made the right choice. It was only one dinner right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that the character Celes is based on also goes by a fake name. That's good to know.


	5. The crapsooter's dance

'Everyone got their flowers? No one can enter the game without them.' Leon was stalling for time, they didn't have the money yet, and Soda wouldn't budge. 'It's like a password.'  
'Yes, but where is the game? How long do we have to wait?' Fuyuhiko was getting impatient, and Peko voiced his concerns.  
'Naegi, its 11 o'clock. We can't stall them much longer.'  
'Kaito is waiting at the hotel for the money. He'll be here- ah there he is!' Kaito ambled towards them, casually eating a sandwich. 'Where's the money?'  
'I haven't got it. I had to get a sandwich.'  
'What do you mean you wanted a- just go back and wait for the money ok?'  
'Makoto. Where is the game.' There was a general murmur around the gamblers. They wouldn't wait much longer.  
'Ah Peko, Peko Pekoyama! How are you? Is-'  
'Naegi, meet Fuyuhiko Kururyu.'  
'Ah welcome Sir.' They shook hands. 'Welcome to New York. If you are patient for just a little longer, you'll get some fine action.'  
'Naegi Makoto. If there is no crap game tonight, Master will be very disappointed, and Master does not like to be disappointed, as you can find out from those who have disappointed him before although they are hard to find as they are no longer around.'  
'I-I will not disappoint, I swear.' Naegi was sweating now. He could only rely on Kaito getting the money quickly. Where was Celestia?

'Oh, look who we have here. The richest, and finest men and women in society. Byakuya Togami, Rantaro Amami, and who might you be?' The ace detectives had arrived, and were keen to bust this game before it even started.  
'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.'  
'And what do you do?'  
'I'm a... florist.' Seeing the flowers, it was the first job that came to mind.'  
'Oh really? And I suppose you supplied the flowers for this event.'  
'What's the event?'  
The gamblers were silent, all relying on each other to provide an answer, when suddenly Sayaka and some of her friends came into view, and Leon spoke. 'It's a bachelor dinner! Naegi is getting marriedUpon hearing this, Sayaka rushed up to them and flung her arms around her to-be husband.  
'Really? Why didn't you tell me darling?'  
'I wanted it to be a surprise.'  
'I'm so happy. When I saw you with all these people I thought it must ha a cr-'  
'It's a bachelor dinner.'  
'Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could marry tomorrow night after my show?'  
'B-but we need to get a license.' Naegi wanted to get married, but was worried that the game would still be going then. Sometimes a game could last over 24 hours.  
'You don't need a license if you elope. You could go to that town, where was it Kyoko?'  
'Elkton.'  
'Elkton yes. That's where Kyoko and I got married.'  
'Really? I never knew you were married.'  
'He proposed yesterday. We decided to tie the knot immediately, instead of waiting 14 years.'  
'Well congratulations you two. Newlyweds have to be out on the streets late at night, you should go home.' This was accompanied by a wink to Saihara.

After Sayaka and the detectives had left, there was one question on everyone's minds. Where was the game?  
'We'd better hurry up.'  
'But we don't have the money from Celestia yet.'  
'Maybe it won't come. Maybe he took the doll to Havana.'  
'That's impossible.'  
But it wasn't. They saw the mission processing on the street, later than usual but with one member missing. Naegi was in shock, before realising that even if they couldn't hold the game in the garage, there was a certain mission hall that would currently be empty. 'Let's hold this game.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays without wifi are always fun. The title doesn't match up with act1 scene7, but it fits.


	6. Havana

Despite the fact she was only there to save the mission, Angie was having a wonderful time in Havana. She'd shied away from the bar Celestia had suggested, but she enjoyed running around looking at the monuments.  
'Hey look! El Santo Cristo! That's the second oldest mission in Cuba.' She looked at it for a second, before running off again.  
'Where are you going?'  
'To see the oldest, of course!'  
Celestia got tired of running quickly, but Angie still had an extraordinary amount of energy.  
'The dungeons, where prisoners were thrown to the sharks!' Celestia was impressed by her knowledge, before realising she was reading from a guidebook.  
'That sounds wonderful darling.'  
'Don't call me that.'  
'A slip of the tongue.'  
'And this is where Columbus was buried!'  
'At least he's lying down.'  
'Hey hey! Next we should-' Celestia decided to stop Angie before she died from exhaustion.  
'Wait, I wanted to take you to my favourite restaurant first. Do you want a drink?'  
'A milkshake would be nice please.'

As they entered, a calm waitress took their order. 'Two dulce de leche please.'  
'Certainly sir.'  
He returned quickly, and Angie downed her drink quickly. 'These are delicious. What's in it?'  
'Milk, well that's obvious, sugar and well...' She wondered whether Angie drank alcohol, and decided not to tell her the whole truth immediately 'some kind of native flavouring.'  
'What's the flavour called?'  
'Barcadi.'  
'It's very good, I'll have another please.'  
Several drinks later, Angie was willing to go into the bar she had rejected earlier, asking for another dulce de leche.  
'Wait... doesn't barcadi have alcohol in it? Well, this would be a good way to get children to drink their milk.' By this point, she was a little tipsy. She decided that she wanted to dance, but Celestia sat her back down quickly.  
'I think you've had enough now darling.' This time Angie thought nothing of the name.  
'No way, I want another please.'  
'Just one more, ok?'  
But that one turned into two, then three, and then they lost count.  
'That was wonderful.' They decided to finally leave after Angie had got into a fight with one of the dancers. Angie had been surprisingly tough.  
'Hey, calm down.' Angie kissed her on the cheek, taking her by surprise.

Celestia started to feel guilty. She was playing with this girls feelings, taking her out, getting her drunk, all for some money. She decided it was time for them to return to New York.  
'But I wanna stay for a few days.'  
'No, I can't.'  
'Please, I want to stay with you for longer.' It was at this moment Celestia knew she needed to stop.  
'No, this isn't right. Do you know why I asked you out? It was a damn bet. I shouldn't have made it, and I shouldn't have done this to you.'  
'But it was fun, wasn't it?'  
'It was a lot of fun, I love y- I loved it. But we should go now.'  
'No, no!'  
'I got to do what's best for you.'  
'You talk just like a missionary.'

The two of them returned early in the morning. They stood in silence, not knowing what to do.  
'I must have behaved badly, I'm sorry.'  
'No, it's fine. I'm to blame for it.'  
They heard a hum of the wedding march down the road, and they saw Sayaka with some of her friends carrying kitchen utensils.  
'Do you want help carrying it home?'  
'No Kaede, I'll be fine. Your husband is probably waiting for you.'  
'No, he's still at the game. See you later!' Sayaka didn't approve of the crap game, but decided it was fine. She shouldn't force him to change his ways, which probably wouldn't happen anyway. Besides, if they were playing tonight, Naegi would be free to elope later, right? She saw the two girls up the road, and ran up to them.  
'Hello Celestia! Hello, uh...'  
'Angie.'  
'Hello Angie! The girls just gave me a kitchen shower. Naegi and I are eloping tomorrow, well today night.'  
'Congratulations, 13 years?'  
'14, well see you!' And she went on her way again, leaving them in another silence.

'Hey, can I tell you something?'  
'S-sure.'  
'Taeko Yasuhiro. That's my real name.'  
'That's a beautiful name.' Celesia thought that if she didn't act now, she could lose Angie forever.  
'Hey, I lo-' But she was interrupted as Angie saw others coming down the street.'  
'What are you doing out so early in the morning.'  
'This is when Miss Celestia said we would find sinners, so the mission has been out all night!' The rest of the mission suddenly showed up too, looking tired, but not as tired as Angie. 'Where have you been leader?'  
'Havana.'  
'Wow, must have been fun.' Angie didn't respond.  
'Let's go to bed now.'  
As they were about to open the door, a man ran up to the mission, threw open the doors, and said 'We gotta go!' Following this was a stream of maybe 20, 30 people, running off.  
'Hey! What's going on?' Celestia knew exactly what was happening, but couldn't believe it, as it was probably her fault.  
'Hey! Come back! I'm losing 10Gs!' Yelled a certain blonde man.  
Almost as soon as they were out of view, two detectives ran from the other direction, entered the mission, and left looking mad.  
'We lost them Kiri- Kyoko.'  
'They must have been tipped off. Hey,' she approached the mission, 'I've seen a lot of strange things in my day, but never a crap game going full blast in a mission.' And the two ran off again, hoping to catch the crapshooters.  
Angie was in shock, and couldn't understand what had happened.  
'Hey, I had nothing to do with this.'  
'Goodbye Miss Yasuhiro.'  
'Will I see you again.'  
'Everyone is welcome at the mission.'  
Celestia knew she had messed up, and lost the first woman she had ever truly loved. Running away was a cowardly thing, but it was the only thing she could do now.


	7. Hot box fanfare

Celestia entered the Hot Box, hoping to catch Naegi before she left town. Unfortunately, he had not been there all evening. So she asked Leon, who had just rushed in.  
'Naegi brings a message. I wish he would bring his own messages.'  
'Where is he?'  
Naegi wanted Sayaka to know he'd been a little held up, but Leon took it to mean he wouldn't be there at all, and decided to make up an excuse. 'His aunt in Pittsburgh was suddenly taken ill with... um...'  
'A rare tropical disease?'  
'Yeah, I guess that works.'  
'And where is he really?'  
'Fuyuhiko is losing big, but refuses to leave until he gets it all back. We've been moving around for 24 hours now.'  
'And where is it now? I want to settle a bet I made.'  
'Let's go then.' Leon sprung up as soon as he'd sat down, and made for the exit.  
'And about Sayaka?'  
'Oh right!' And he went to Sayaka, who had finished her night's work, and was waiting for Naegi. 'Naegi is in Pittsburgh with a rare tropical aunt. See ya.' And he left, leaving Celestia to explain to her properly.

'He's at the game, isn't he? Why couldn't he tell the truth?'  
'You know, in our world things like this happen, unexpected incidents, cancelled plans. I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can.'  
'I understand, but I wish we could be normal. Get married, have a nice house with nice wallpaper and books.'  
'Unfortunately not. Guys like Naegi Makoto, dolls like Taeko Yasuhiro, we're no good. We don't belong in lives like that. It's no good.' She placed a roller on the table to pay for her drink and sadly rose. 'See ya in a couple of months.'  
'Where are you going?'  
'Who knows? Vegas maybe. Anywhere other than here.'  
'If you see him, tell him to hurry up.'  
'You'd be better off finding another guy.'  
'But I love him! When you fall in love, you'll know how it feels. You wouldn't just run away!'  
'I wouldn't run? What other choice do I have now?'  
'Apologise, or do something nice, or just speak to them. Don't run away.'  
'I'll try. Thank you.' And Celestia was gone.

Whilst the rest of the mission prepared for the meeting, Angie and Tenko rallied on the streets, desperately trying to get sinners, but failing.  
'It's useless, we'll never get 10 people.'  
'We can't lose hope, maybe some sinners will-'  
'They were gambling in the mission!'  
'One day they'll be praying there. Celestia came seeking refuge, maybe others-'  
'She came seeking me. Did you know that?'  
'It was obvious as soon as she entered, but I didn't know you'd fall for her too.'  
'I'll get over it.'  
'Why would you want to get over it? Requited love is wonderful, I wish I could have it.'  
'The person I love will not be a gambler!'  
'Well I'm sorry about that.' Celestia was suddenly there, when Angie least wanted to see her. 'Evening Miss Tenko, how's the soul saving? Excited for the meeting?'  
'The General is coming, expecting 10 sinners, but nobody's coming.'  
'I don't think Miss Yasuhiro is interested in our problems. Goodbye.'  
'Did you forget already? I promised at least a dozen sinners in exchange for a dinner. I can help you.'  
'Last night the mission was full of your friends. Let's call it even.' And Angie went inside, leaving only Tenko.  
'If you don't bring the sinners I will beat you into a tiny pulp.'  
'Understood.' And Tenko also left. 'Hey Leon, where's the game?'  
'In the sewers. Come with me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 2-3 chapters left now... I'm going to miss writing this.


	8. Bonus: change of scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a new chapter yet, but I do have a couple of scenes which I didn't put in the story but I want to share. Hope you enjoy it! I hope to get out a new chapter soon!

This first story takes place between chapters 1 and 2.

Naegi had to make a bet he was certain to win, and he knew that Teruteru had sold more strudel than cheesecake over the past week, contrary to what he'd expected. He wanted to use this information to his advantage.  
'Hey, seeing as you're in town, do you want to come to Teru's and get some cheesecake or strudel?'  
'No thank you.'  
'But you will admit, he does have the best cheesecake in the country?'  
'I am rather fond of it yes, but I don't like the strudel.'  
'So you'd say he sells more cheesecake than strudel?'  
'Yes I would.'  
'Wanna make a bet? I'll bet $1000 that recently, let's say the past week, he sold more cheesecake than strudel.'  
'Naegi, let me tell you a story. When I was a young girl, my father told me "Taeko-"'  
'Taeko?'  
'Taeko is a German word, probably.' She had never revealed her real name before, and didn't want to start now. 'My father told me "Taeko, I may not have any money to give you, and I am sorry for that, but I have some advice. One day, a man will come up to you with an unopened deck of cards, and claim he can make the ace of spades leap out of the deck and squirt cider in your ear. But daughter, do not bet with this man, as you will end up poorer, and with an earful of cider. Naegi, I do not claim you have been clocking Teruteru's cheesecake-'  
'I would never.' His ruse had been spotted.'  
'But I will bet the same thousand you do not know the colour of the tie you are currently wearing.' She stepped close to him, and covered his chest. She could see him panicking to remember.  
'No bet.' He stepped away. 'Blue huh? What a nice colour.'  
'Anyway, if you want a real bet, make it fast, I'm in Havana tomorrow.'  
'Havana eh?'...

 

The second story focuses more on the two detectives before they were together.

Bonus 2!

Kirigiri was irritated by Naegi Makoto and his crap games, and wanted more than anything to catch him in the act. Well there was something she wanted more than that, but he would never feel the same way. He already had someone, and that woman was standing right in front of her. Saihara was obviously in love with Kaede Akamatsu, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was the pianist at the Hot Box, where Sayaka worked. It seemed pointless to pursue her love, so she never did.

'Well, see you when I see you!' The girl in question left, meaning the two detectives were left together in the police department. Kirigiri watched her leave, and returned to her work.  
'How long have you two been together?'  
'N-no miss Kirigiri, we're just friends.'  
That had to be a lie. They were too close to be "just friends". If she thought otherwise she would get false hopes, and she didn't need those. 'I've told you several times, call me Kyoko.'  
And so they continued being just co-workers, her silently wishing to be with him, watching Saihara and Kaede getting closer, whilst feeling distant from the two of them. 

However, she discovered a terrible thing. She saw Kaede, just by chance. But who else did she see but Rantaro Amami? She saw them together, and she realised that Kaede was cheating on Saihara. She quickly took photos of them, and decided to show Saihara as soon as possible.  
When he saw them on his desk, he gave a smile. 'They look so happy together.' Kirigiri couldn't understand why he was so calm, and decided to ask.  
'Well, they've been married for eight years, and I'm glad they're still so happy together.'  
'Married? I thought you were together?'  
'I told you didn't I? We're just friends.' Kirigiri started to blush, realising that her deductive skills were not 100% accurate.  
'I-I thought you...'  
'You're cute when you're embarrassed.' This caused her to blush even more. 'Ah, I'm sorry miss Kirigiri! I just meant that you're always cute... I mean you're wonderful... I love you!'

There was a silence.

'Do you really love me?' She had regained some of her composure, but couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
'Y-yes. Ever since I first met you. You solved a murder I was the prime suspect of, you saved me from jail and I'll always be grateful. I became a detective because of you. I-' He was silenced by a kiss.  
'I love you too.'  
'Are you serious Miss Kirigiri?'  
'Please call me Kyoko. And yes, I am always serious.'  
'Then, would you please go out with me, K-Kyoko?'  
'I would love that. Thank you.'


	9. Luck be a lady

'Please Fuyuhiko, we are all tired after playing for so long - 24 hours now. I suggest we all leave now.' Naegi received a grateful cheer from all the crapshooters, who liked that idea. 'I myself have to get to the Hot Box so-'  
'I'm not letting anyone leave until I've got my money back!' No one was intimidated by him until he pulled out a gun. 'Now sit down and continue! I'll use my own dice this time, specially made in Chicago.'  
Desperate to stop him, seeing what the dice looked like, the fatter Togami (everyone was confused by the double) said 'You can't use Chicago dice in a New York game. That's a violation of the rules.'  
'Rules are meant to be broken. Let's play!'  
'As much as I would like to, those dice have no spots on them.'  
'So what? I remember where the spots are, let's go.'  
Two rounds in and surprisingly, Fuyuhiko was winning. It seemed for some reason his dice always landed on the correct blank sides.  
'And now I roll for $3000!'  
'Do you want me to just put the money straight into your pocket?'  
This would have continued for a long time until everyone else was broke, if not for the arrival of a certain woman. 

The gun was knocked out of Fuyuhiko's hand as Celestia kicked him in the side. She grabbed it and peered at it. 'It's fake.' This caused some embarrassment within the crapshooters. 'Good evening ladies and gentlemen, may I have a minute of your time?'  
'Where did you learn to kick like that?'  
'The mission has some... interesting women, let's say. Now, tonight in Angie's mission they are having a midnight prayer meeting. I promised them some sinners, and you are pretty sinful guys.'  
'I'm not wasting my time. I came to shoot crap.' Both Togami's said at the same time, causing confusion as to whether they were actually related.  
'If not a favour to me, do it as a favour to yourselves. I promise the air there smells cleaner than down here.' No one responded. 'Well I tried. See you around Naegi.'  
'Oh Celes, sorry I don't have the $1000 right now. I'll settle the Havana business some other time.'  
'No need.' And Celestia gave him the grand. 'You won.'  
'I thought you took her.'  
'I saw you take her.'  
'Even if I did, it was wrong to make a bet like that and play with her feelings. I cannot accept your money for it.' And she started to leave.

'Bye. You tried to save our souls at least.'  
'Wait. Souls. I can save your soul! And yours! And yours. And his.' Everyone else was confused about what she was going to do. 'I bet $1000 dollars against all your souls.'  
'So if you win, we all go to the mission meeting. And if you lose we each get one thousand?'  
'Exactly Peko. Just one meeting Ok?'  
'Fine by me.'  
'And me.' Everyone agreed, except one.  
'Naegi? You too.'  
'Ok. I'll do it.'  
'Give me the dice. And give me room.' She paused for a few seconds.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing. I'm just praying to Lady Luck.' And she rolled.


	10. The happy ending

'I don't want to go to no meeting. What would happen if it got back to Chicago?'  
'It would be worse if you welched on a deal master, so just go.'  
'I told you not to call me that goddamn it.'  
As they were marching through the streets, Sayaka, along with some other dancers, ran into them, literally.  
'Sayaka! I'm so sorry, did Leon tell you what happened.'  
'Something about an aunt? Seriously?'  
'What did he tell you? Listen, the crap game was longer than I expected, so I'm sorry I couldn't be there.'  
'Hmm. I'm still annoyed about it. How about we just elope now? It's two minutes to midnight.'  
'Yes I- no I can't. I have to go to a prayer meeting.'  
'Naegi! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Please tell me the truth.'  
'That is the truth. I'd say your letters to your mother are a bigger lie.'  
'I- fair point. Ok, if you are going to a prayer meeting, then take me with you.'  
'Come with me then. And if any of your friends want to come, then bring them too.'

Meanwhile in the mission, Mukuro was getting more and more frustrated. 'It is now several minutes past midnight. Is anyone coming? Angie?'  
'Maybe your watch is fast.'  
'No Tenko. I know what's wrong. I'm wrong. I couldn't get through to these-'  
Almost on cue, a continuous stream of gamblers entered, along with their girlfriends. Celestia was the last to enter. 'Where is Naegi?' Not the last to enter, it seemed.  
Naegi and Sayaka both entered behind her. 'Present.'  
'Well Miss Angie, one dozen' she looked around at the almost 40 people on the benches 'or more, assorted sinners. Sorry I didn't have time to clean them up.'  
'What a remarkable woman.' Mukuro said.

'Wonderful ladies... men... we are honoured that tonight's meeting will be conducted by General Mukuro, the co-head of our organisation.' A round of applause.  
'Thank you. It is wonderful to see our missions full of such evil looking sinners.' Another round of applause from Naegi, who stopped quickly. 'Now who will confess? Who will give testimony?' A silence, before Celestia prompted them.  
'Leon. Your testimony.'  
'No way dude.'  
'Leon!'  
'Ok ok. I was a gambler, but I'm not going to do it anymore. Thank you.'  
'Fuyuhiko? Maybe something a little more interesting this time.'  
'I used to be bad as a kid, but since then I've been good. As I can prove by my 33 arrests and no convictions.'  
'Ok. Better. Togami?'  
'Oh no.'  
'Togami?'  
'Well, like when Celes rolled us for our souls.'  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'Celes rolled us one thousand against our souls.'  
'Mukuro, he means they are only here because Miss Ludenburg won them in a dice game.'

There was a pause as everyone waited to hear Mukuro's response. If she reacted badly, the mission would be doomed.  
"How wonderful! Everyone here as a result of gambling, they must be in despair. Angie you have done wonderfully."  
"Hey, I didn't finish. My sin is, when he rolled, I wished I would win the thousand instead of having to come here. But now that I'm here I still wish it"  
Naegi was about to speak when two people burst in. "I've got you now Makoto!" Before realising what was going on.  
"Hello sister Kyoko, would you care to testify?"  
"I will do my testifying in court, where you will admit you held a crap game here in this mission!" She was furious at having been outwitted again. She stormed out, Saihara following.  
"Well, I will testify myself." Naegi started. "We did hold a crap game here, and we're very sorry."  
"I'm really sorry." Said Fuyuhiko.  
"And I also did another terrible thing. I made a bet with a certain person, that they couldn't take a certain doll to a certain place, and I shouldn't have done that. But I won the bet, so I feel better."  
"You won the bet?"  
"They didn't take the doll, so I'm glad." Hearing this, Angie went into the back room in shock, and Celestia followed her. "And I was wondering, do you do weddings here?"  
"We do."  
"Well Sayaka? How do you feel about getting married here? Right now."  
"I would love that."

Celestia and Angie entered the hall again upon hearing the news. Angie looked much happier now. "It's a shame we can't get married ourselves Angie. Maybe one day..."  
"Don't worry Taeko, even without marriage I will only ever love you!"  
"Taeko?"

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me all the way! I really hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
